


Not Alone / Life Journey

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: She was the Outlander, but he was her support most of the way. She didn't forget it.





	Not Alone / Life Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during the final moments of Chapter 9 of KOTET.
> 
> Note #2: Nayel (Inquisitor) worked for and supported Attira (Warrior) in the Alliance. He’s Malavai’s cousin.

# Not Alone

 

Running around dark steps of her consciousness, Attira could feel a presence she didn’t understand. Sometimes it felt like one, sometimes it felt like many. It pushed her, pressed on her, didn’t let go. Another trick Valkorion played on her to keep her trapped? It didn’t seem so. The pressure she felt wasn’t oppressive but encouraging; it made her go on instead of giving up.

She made another step forward to see she had to fight more than just Valkorion’s form. He brought his twisted kids with him. Even in death, they were just about to cause trouble.

She felt a sudden wave of strength, filling her. A surge of power the source of which she could not understand or locate. There was nothing here but herself, and her nemesis.

The surge spread, and divided into five to be combined again into even more powerful boost.

Now she recognised it. She felt it many times when he was near.

Nayel.

Experienced in dealing with Force ghosts, and a student of ancient rituals, if anyone understood what was happening, it could only be him.

His presence made her feel calmer, composed. He fueled her resistance with his power, sometimes fragmented into five parts, each of them giving her a different impression.

She motioned forward, walking up the steps, ready to prove that there was no such thing as immortal.

 

* * *

 

# Life Journey

 

Her nightmare — not the first one the former Sith emperor served her, but the last — was over.

Attira looked at the throne. She never wanted it, and still didn’t intend to take it. She felt everyone’s eyes on her. She looked at Nayel. As powerful as she was, her equal, and yet he’d agreed to follow her, and help her in this struggle. Still considering himself a member of the Dark Council, born to rule.

She stepped aside, still looking at him. For a second he didn’t seem to understand, frowning slightly and inclining his head to a side while looking at her, but then it dawned on him. His eyes opened a bit wider.

She looked at the throne again, then again at him with an encouraging nod toward the seat.

His famous loop-sided grin brightened his face. “You sure?” he asked. His eyes shone bright red with excitement.

“You wanted to own Iokath. I didn’t. You wanted to conquer Zakuul. I just wanted it destroyed for revenge. It suits you better. I never wanted it in the first place. You were born for it.”

He slowly motioned toward it.

“No,” sounded Lana’s dramatic whisper.

Nayel’s smile widened.

“Vitiate should be gone, but if he tries to steal your body now —”

“I’ll eat him,” Nayel cut in.

“Don’t get indigestion,” she smiled.

He made himself comfortable, and nothing happened.

“You can’t do this!” Lana protested.

“Watch me,” Attira grumbled, walking down the steps.

“But —”

“Scared he’ll finally kill you for your disobedience?” Attira mocked her.

Beniko silenced. Attira couldn’t tell if the failed Sith was more angry or scared. Perhaps a little bit of both.

From a slave to a Dark Council member to an emperor.

 


End file.
